The sword of rai
by ssj4Gohan92
Summary: Gohan sets out on a journey to find a legendary sword, many tasks awiat the siayan along the way
1. Chapter 1

**The sword of rai**

In the blackness of the night the only thing in site was a little fire on top of a mountain. Gohan sat on the edge of a mountain frozen in time overlooking many rocky canyons, the warm glow of the fire lighting up his face. He sat there deep in thought, he was contemplating how to get stronger, that was his only goal at this moment in time. The sun began to rise in a mix of all of different colours; Gohan could not help but stare at it in awe of its beauty. It was so stunning that It made him lose all sense of time, he felt like he had been sitting there for weeks, when in fact he had been lost in his thought a mere 3 hours. His chain of thought was broken as he saw something crashing into a mountain in the distance, he was reluctant to go and see what it was because then he would have to leave his peaceful little mountain top that he had grown to love over the few hours he was there.

His curiosity got the better of him and he decided to go and investigate the crash he had just witnessed. He dashed across the rocky canyons, as if he was dancing. He reached what appeared to be the crash site of a ship. Gohan approached the ship with caution, it was half encased in the earth and there was smoke leaking out of it. The lights started flashing and the lid of the ship shot open. Gohan bounced back as a man burst out of the ship. Gohan stood and stared at the man, he had an assortment of scrolls sticking out of his bag his clothes were pristine and very classy he was wearing very expensive armour as well over his clothes and over his right eye he wore a scouter. The man changed his stance and smirked at Gohan, he then launched a flurry of ki blasts at Gohan. Gohan punched them away as if they were nothing.

The man was confused; he clenched his fist and then turned his scouter on. His face suddenly changed and he backed off and then turns and ran. Gohan appeared right in front of him; the man stopped in his tracks threw down the bag of scrolls and fired a ki blast at them reducing all of them into dust. Gohan had a confused look on his face and stepped closer to the man and looked him up and down. He then looked him in the eye

"Who are you and why do you have a scouter, because you're obviously not a saiyan."

The man looked confused

"What's a scouter? If you're after the maps sword I just destroyed the only maps in creation so if you want it you can't kill me."

"What are you talking about what sword and the scouter is the thing you wear over your eye?" Gohan replied even more confused than before

"What so you're not after the sword of rai, o...ok then I'll just be on my way then." The man said as he slowly began to walk away

Gohan shot a ki blast rite in front of the man

"Hold it, if this sword of rai is so important to kill someone I want to know more." Demanded Gohan

The man pushed a button on his armour and then suddenly exploded in a blaze of fire. Gohan stood staring at the mesmerising flames in astonishment ,he walked up to the charred body and noticed a pendent on his neck shaped like a sword and it had the word rai engraved on the blade, "I know what I'll do, if anyone knows what this sword is about it will be Kami. Gohan flew off into the sky heading for Kamis lookout.

Gohan reached the lookout and touched down on the spotless porcelain tiles. He gazed around the lookout trying to spot Kami but all he saw was the scenery, the perfectly trimmed trees and well looked after plants. He walked up to door shouting Kami's name. Kami appeared from the house to greet Gohan. "how are you today Gohan were you looking for something in particular or just paying a visit" Gohan smiled at Kami fondly "I wish I was here to pay a visit but I'm not, I'm here in search of some information" Kami looked at Gohan in an intrigued manor "oh what is it you are looking to find out?" "Well I met a warrior than wore this, he attacked me and said something about the sword of rai and before I could ask him what he was talking about he activated a self destruct button on his armour" said Gohan.

Kami looked shocked as Gohan handed over the pendant; he studied it for a second or two and then said to Gohan. "Yes I know of the sword of rai, it was said to have been forged in the fires of hell and wielded by a very powerful demon, but when the demon died it was supposedly lost forever" Gohan looked at Kami with a confused look "so what does this pendant have to do with it?" "Well you see I have an ancient map that contained the details of the swords whereabouts and how to obtain it." Answered Kami. Gohan still had a look of confusion on his face when he looked at Kami once more "but I still don't see where the pendant fits in to this story." Kami was a bit annoyed at Gohan when he said "Well I wasn't finished yet, you see in the details of how to obtain it sais you will need a pendent shaped like a sword with a ruby handle and the inscription rai on the blade to open the final door, what that means though I have no idea"

Gohan stood there very interested in this new found information, After all what would be better to gain power than wielding a legendary sword. He looked at Kami and said eagerly "so Kami if you had the only map in existence then how did the man get the map?" Kami smirked at Gohan "well you see I was robbed a long time ago by a warrior who was looking for the sword, but little did he know the map that he stole was a fake, I'll take you to the real map." Gohan followed Kami, into the house to receive the map to the sword. They walked down long and dusty corridors until they reached a large statue of a namekian warrior, Kami pushed in the belt of the namekian statue and it moved out of the way revealing a large room filled with lots of old dusty items they walked up to the middle of the room and on a platform in a glass case was a very old and fragile looking scroll.

Kami opened the glass case and reached in for the scroll, he turned to Gohan and gave him the scroll and the pendent carefully "you must be very careful with this it's very old, and Gohan be cautious on your journey the scroll Sais it's very dangerous." Gohan smiled at Kami "don't worry Kami I will be thank you but if I'm to find this I must be on my way. Gohan walked out of the room and away into the open platform area. He shot off into the sky waving goodbye to Kami.

Written by ssj4Gohan92

Hi thanks for reading my story any advice would be appreciated (if anyone has some dbz experience and would be willing to be my beta let me know please as i still dont have one)


	2. Chapter 2

**The sword of rai**

**Part two**

Thunder consumed the atmosphere around Gohan as his strong, determined body pushed on through the darkened skies; cold and deadened. Skies lit only by the pure sapphire flames that bled from the warrior's huge form, cutting through such blackened and angry clouds with its purity, as the auburn haired warrior fought on fiercely. His mind was racing, seemingly echoing the busy skies around him. His mind's eye swimming with thought's of this new power he sought. He began his long-winded descent down to what looked like a secluded lakeside, his muscular physic now visible in the clear daylight. He sat down next to the soothing sound of the lake, reaching out with one strong hand plucking a small rock from the ground; flicking his wrist to skim it across the water now in front of him; the small rock created beautiful patterns in the lake as it danced across the ripples it left in its wake. Gohan saw the sun was setting looking around seeing some broken branches and decided to build a fire; He fired a small yellow spark of ki at it igniting it at once. Then he settled down and relaxed, his mind wondering to all the things he could accomplish with his new found power.

The restless saiyan awoke; stretching out his long well-built arms. Rummaging around in his bag bringing out the old fragile map to read where to go next. Gohan's tired eyes scanned the scroll before him; old and musty. It spoke of a cave and a key contained within it's darkness, but even this only lead on to a further part of the puzzle laid out in front of him that he must solve. Gohan began to power up; becoming stronger and stronger. His aura beginning to glow sapphire once more as he pushed down and blasted off with the speed of a bullet from a gun. Following the map he held, the saiyan shot through the skies until he reached where he needed to be. As his feet touched down gently to the ground he searched more for the cave promised by his map. His eyes searched the area; there was a huge towering mountain before him, but no cave.

He scanned the surface of the mountain carefully, looking closer for any sign of the cave, but found nothing. Mind wrought with confusion he sighed and turned to look away. Just as he was giving up something caught his eye. There was a fracture all down the mountain edge, glancing back at his map in confusion he realised this was where he was meant to be. His tough arms almost moved of their own accord behind his back and held their place by his waist. Sudden sparks of bright cobalt energy began to gather between his cupped hands. Then once the energy was at its largest creating an orb of power his hands flew forward gracefully and with a mighty flash the wave of Kamehameha energy shot from him, assaulting the wall of mountainous rock and crumbling it to nothing effortlessly to reveal the towering dark entrance of the cave he sought.

Gohan slowly approached the cavernous hollow on the mountain that had been revealed. Taking a few fist steps within cautiously. Firstly he was faced with a long, dark and narrow corridor with and overwhelming feeling of gloom. The warrior stood firm flinching his muscles and rolling his neck in preparation for anything he might find. He clenched his fists tightly and urged his distinctive blue flames to begin licking away from his skin. Encasing him in pure light. It had the desired effect and his way down the corridor was now lit as he pushed onwards. He reached the end of the extensive corridor; on the wall facing him was a crooked sign which read. "Continue if you wish to seek out power, but be warned once you go deeper there's no turning back." The saiyan stood still in thought for a moment dwelling on the decision he must make, but he knew there was only but one choice. He proceeded up a large, steep staircase that winded away on his left side. Each step taking him closer to what he sought, but also closer to possible dangers untold.

As he reached the top of the staircase he was led out by the pathway to an open and large room. Keeping his wits about him, ready for anything the warrior stepped out and walked towards the centre of the room suddenly the walls groaned and rumbled, the siayan's eyes looked around frantically for the cause, but by the time he looked behind him the walls had closed around the staircase and he was trapped. No way to leave his new surroundings, no way out. Now knowing there was no choice but to simply go on, but not seeing any way to go his eyes searched the room and finally fell on another filthy and frail sign hanging on the wall to his right. Slowly he approached and tried to make out the words. "Up ahead lies the key to the next part of this journey, this room is no ordinary room and to get to the key you must be quick and have a good memory."

Gradually he walked forward; there was a tiled floor in front of him. Sizing up the floor Gohan was deep in thought attempting to figure out what this was all about. Out of nowhere the tiles began to illuminate one after the other in a sequence. This set in motion a number of seemingly impossible tasks, the floor behind him began to crumble away slowly and as he looked up at the end of the room something was happening but it was too dark to see what. The saiyan charged a small amount of amber energy in his hand and fired it at the end of the room, as it lit up the room he discovered that there was a door at the end of the darkness, it was gradually descending from the roof to seal the warriors fate. The room felt different all of sudden, Gohan's body felt one hundred times heavier than normal, he could barley move. Gohan stepped on a tile and a huge ki blast shot out of it, he had no time to block the unexpected blast and it hit him square in the face. He realised that he had to step on the tiles in the sequence that they lit up in.

The mighty saiyan warrior was in trouble, Gohan began moving from tile to tile in the correct order, he felt like he was lifting huge boulders when he was simply lifting his legs to walk. Gohan found himself stuck, he couldn't remember which tile was next and time was a luxury he didn't have. The ground began to disappear quicker and quicker soon it would be Gohan that fell into the darkness of the void beneath. Then just as time was running out Gohan thought of something, he began charging cobalt energy once more this time the energy was more intense and larger than before. He flung his arms forward firing an unimaginable blast of mighty power it hit the entrance wall but as it was too thick to destroy it instead forced the saiyan backwards at an astounding rate, he shot through the door just in time as it slammed shut in front of him.

To be continued...


End file.
